


Pretty Cure Moving Pictures

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: DreamNotesPrettyCureSaga [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: AU, Amulet Pretty Cure, Believe Pretty Cure, Crossover, Fancures, Gen, Halloween Contest, Sweetheart Pretty Cure, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: (An entry for a Halloween contest)  The Sweetheart, Amulet along with the Believe Pretty Cure teams are invited into a studio in New York. Not knowing what their in for!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So over on discord, there was a contest in one of the servers I'm in where we write our fancures in a horror situation. With BATIM Chap. 5 released yesterday I decided to post what I got back weeks ago today! Note, this is non-cannon in my Fancure universe. This is all for fun! Enjoy!

Ayano was leading her team, the Amulet Team and the Believe Pretty Cure team to the city of New York. A mysterious man invited the girls to a studio. The man went by the name of Joey Drew. Their fairy partners followed behind wondering why a man invited a team of girls to come to his studio. It felt suspicious towards the fairies mainly how they were invited for this tour and not anyone else. 

The group stopped when Ayano looked at the sign, “Here it is.” The building looked like it was abandoned for years, the sign that says “Joey Drew Studios” hanged crookedly to point it could fall out at any second. 

“Are you sure this is it?” Alexis asked. “Looks kind of…old.”

The girls looked at the ticket and read the address, “Yep this is the place.” Iris confirmed. The girls were creped out over the place. The fairies shivered hiding in the girl’s bags or behind them. 

“Come on guys, let’s go in!” Junko went up to the door and opened it. 

“Junko! Are you sure?” Ashley asked. 

Junko scoffed, “Positive. Now come on.” The girls shrugged and looked at each other before following the girl inside the studio. The studio was dark, filled with spider webs, and had a strong smell of ink. 

The atmosphere of the studio frightened Sayaka and Ava, making the former shiver and squeak over every creek of the stairwell. 

“Frances. I’m scared.” Ava shivered holding on to the leader of her team. 

Frances gave a comforting smile and hugged the youngest team member, “Its okay, I’m here by your side.” She whispered. Ava smiled feeling comfortable around her leader and hugged her tight. 

The girls finally made it to the door hesitant on opening it. They were scared at what was through the other side of that door. Ayano didn’t want to open the door and pushed Frances to it.

“You open it!” Ayano shivered. 

Frances stared at the door looking at it. She then looked at Suzy, and grabbed her hand pushing her towards the door. “You do it!” 

Suzy sighed putting her hand on the doorknob; before she can open it she turned around at the girls. “Ready?” She asked. The girls nodded in reply. Suzy took a deep breath and quickly opened the door. The girls closed their eyes not wanting to see anything horrific in the room. Alexis was the first one to open her eyes and to her surprise there was nothing scary.

The only thing in the room was a few chairs and tables along with a projector facing a screen. “Hello! Mr. Drew!” Ayano called out. “Where here! We got your invite!” 

Silence. That was the only thing at the studio, silence. “Hello!” Kagami yelled. Hoping Joey or someone in the studio would hear them. Still silence was the only thing in the studio.

“HELLO! MR. DREW!” Frances yelled. Iris, Naomi, and Suzy covered Frances’s mouth and shushed her.

BANG!

CLANG!

The girls stood still hearing something from the building. The girls who covered Frances’s mouth removed their hands as they looked around where the noise was coming from. After a while, the noise stopped and went back to silence. The girls sighed in relief.

“That was close.” Maki sighed. The girls all nodded and agreed. 

“So now what?” Ashley asked turning to the group.

“Well I guess we can look around, see if we can find Mr. Drew or anything.” Ayano suggested. 

The group followed Ayano, but Sayaka and Lilly were nervous, “we’re not splitting up are we?” Sayaka asked.

“Only if we need too.” Iris replied. Sayaka gulped, and followed the group around the studio. 

There was no sign of Joey in the studio, but the girls weren’t going to stop and go back. They held on their transformation deceives tight incase someone decided to come up at them and scare them. 

“Check this out!” Maki exclaimed. Lilly, Ava, and Junko went towards the girl and saw an Art Department. 

“Is this an Art Department?” Lilly asked. 

“Yep!” Maki replied. 

The four looked at the art department and saw drawings of a little ink demon in cute poses. 

Ava then looked at some notes on one of the desk and the posters on the wall, “Bendy.” Ava read. “I guess that’s the name of the character.” Ava looked at more pictures of Bendy, making her giggle, however what confused her was when she turned around She heard rustling paper behind her, when she turned Bendy changed poses. The youngest cure rubbed her eyes thinking she was seeing things, but Bendy changed poses again. 

Junko looked at the next room. To her confusion she saw a Bendy cutout facing a bathroom stall. “Um. Not gonna ask.” She commented. 

As the one team looked at the Art Department, the rest of the crew looked around the studio. 

“What’s this~Chako?” Chaoko asked, picking up the recording tape. 

“That’s a recorder.” Ayano replied, “People used these to make recordings back in the day.” Ayano then clicked the recorder and a man’s voice came on.

Wally Franks: 

At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore, and I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy, and who needs that much ink anyway? Also, get this, Joey had each one of us donate something from our workstations. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Keep things going. I think he's lost his mind, but, hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'm out of here.

Once the recording ended, Suzy saw something written in the back of the recorder. “Wally Franks.” She read. “Guessing he worked here.” 

“Guys!” Mia squealed. Ayano and Suzy turned their heads to see Mia holding a Bendy plush smiling. “Look how cute it is!” Mia hugged the plushy tight. Suzy smiled seeing her little sister figure hug the little plush. 

Suzy chuckled, “It sure is cute.”

Breeze came out from the bag looking at the plush and gave his honest opinion on it. “It looks a little creepy too me~Rezu.” Suzy and Mia looked down at the penguin fairy giving him a glare. 

THUD

Everyone freeze again hearing something fall. The group in the Art Department looked out of the room hearing the same thud. Then the group flinched hearing a blood-curdling scream. 

“That sounded like Frances!” Lilly yelled. The group then followed where Frances screamed, and we horrified and disgusted at what they saw. Frances was holding Scott close to her chest as she shivered what the team was scared of. 

They looked up to see what looked like a wolf, Boris the Wolf in the cartoons strapped into an operating table with his eyes X-shaped and his chest ripped open exposing his rib cage. 

The Pretty Cure never dealt with a dead creature before. Monsters yes, but this was horrifying. Sickening to all of them. “Oh my.” Naomi whispered. 

“Who did this?” Alexis asked. 

The girls decided to leave the room stepping away from the corpse. As Sayaka she bumped into something that caused her to scream. Turning around she saw a cutout of Bendy smiling. 

“Who put this here?” Junko asked. Junko was about to question the cutout, but saw another room with pedestals. Junko walked in and was amused seeing the room. “Wow.” Was her only comment? 

Suzy recognized the room as the one Wally explained in his audiotape. “So this is the room Wally explained.” 

Mia looked at the plushy she held and looked at the pedestal showing a framed picture of the Bendy plush. “So I just put the plush here?” Mia asked as she put the Bendy plush on the pedestal. The light then turned on shining a spotlight on the plush. Mia flinched back. 

Iris looked through the room and came up with a conclusion. “Mr. Drew must want us to complete a puzzle.” 

“Yeah, but why?” Ashley asked

Iris shrugged, “maybe to test or knowledge.” 

“Or part of the tour.” Ava added. 

“I guess the puzzle is find these items and put them up.” Maki concluded. 

Iris nodded agreeing with Maki. “Let’s split into teams. Mia, you stay here with me,” Iris then looked at the others, “Frances, Sayaka, and Naomi you look for the bottle of ink. Ayano, Suzy and Alexis you guys look for the gear, Ashley and Kagami you look for the record, Lilly and Maki you look for the wrench, and Ava and Junko you two look for the book.” Iris commanded. Each of the girls looked at their party members and nodded over Iris’s decision.

“What about us?” Scott asked. 

Iris thought long and hard about what the fairies would do. “You guys are your own team. Whenever we need help you guys come in and give us a paw, or hand.” 

“Got it!” The mascots replied. 

The girls ran off with their respective teams looking for the items. The fairies followed behind. 

With Ayano’s team, they went through a corridor jumping over a large pipe to get into a large room. The room was big with chains hanging down towards a bottomless abyss. The girls looked down gulping how deep this hole goes down. 

“Just don’t look down. It makes things worse.” Alexis warned. Ayano and Suzy nodded stepping away from the balcony. Suzy held onto something, not knowing it was the lever behind her to go down. Suzy stepped back as the two cures looked and saw a giant machine rise up from the ground. 

“Whoa!” The cures said together. “Its huge.” Ayano exclaimed. 

“But what is it?” Suzy asked. 

Ayano remembered something and took out the invite that Joey Drew sent them. “Could this be what Mr. Drew wanted to show us?” Suzy and Alexis shrugged in response. After what they saw from a Boris corpse to Ava seeing pictures change, who knows what his man wanted them to see.

Suzy then spotted a chest and tried to open it. The chest was old and heavy Alexis went by to help and they opened the chest together. Once it opened the team smiled seeing the gear needed to complete the puzzle. 

The group walked back to Mia and Iris and found out the rest of the group found their items too. Each girl put the items on their respective pedestal. Iris tried to pull on the lever, but nothing turned on or anything. 

“Well that was pointless.” 

“Well…”Mia trailed off. “There was a room where I found the plushy, and there was another switch.” She recounted. 

Frances looked at the other two leaders nodding in approval. “As the leader of the teams, me, Ayano and Suzy will go find the power switch.” Frances suggested. 

The girls walked over to the room where Mia said she saw a switch. The room itself wasn’t like all the other rooms. It was a simple theater with chairs facing a screen. The only thing out of ordinary was a Bendy cutout watching them go in. 

CLICK

Ayano, Suzy and Frances screamed turning around, but all they saw was Bendy dancing to a whistling tune. The girls sighed in relief, as it was just a projection turning on. “That was freaky.” Ayano whispered. 

“Yeah.” Suzy and Frances replied. Suzy eyed at a glowing button and walked over to it. 

“Guess this is one of the buttons we should click.” Frances clicked on the button and with a “gah!” The girls got splashed with ink. Quickly they ran out of the room seeing it flood with ink. 

“Does anything in this place have safety rules!” Ayano yelled. 

The girls wiped the ink from their bodies. The ink left a few stains of their clothes and bodies, but they couldn’t do anything about it. The Pretty Cure leaders ran back to the rest of the cures. “Flip the switch!” Suzy yelled.

Iris smiled and pulled the switch. 

CLICK

The girls started to scream as the lights went out. That however, wasn’t what scared them. 

BANG! CLANG! 

The girls looked up at the pipes seeing something was walking inside the pipes headed towards the Ink Machine room. They followed the loud noise back to the room and saw splatters of ink, flashing lights and ink sinking in the floor.

“I’ll go and check, you girls stay here.” Frances jumped over the pipe and to her surprise and confusion the ink machine room was boarded up. Frances slowly walked over to the ink machine room ready to get a close look at the Ink Machine room. 

Frances jumped back as a monster version of Bendy popped out of nowhere. She was on the floor still in shock when the other cures saw the doors closing and ink flooding the room. Lilly and Iris ran to their leader and saw the ink monster breaking the wooden boards. 

Lilly squeaked quickly grabbing Frances and dragging her across the floor as everyone ran. “Bendy” finally broke the boards and went after the girls. The girls ran through the ink escaping from the monsters. To their horror the monster caught up to them chuckling evilly. 

The Pretty Cure realizes they should be fighting instead of running. They got their devices ready to transform, “Pretty Cure!” they shouted. 

However, before they can transform Bendy roared making the ground beneath them shake and break. The girls looked down and fell down below the studio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the first two tonight! I'll get the rest I got done tomorrow!

“Hello. Hello.” A voice whispered. The figured shook Alexis. 

Alexis groaned fluttering her eyes open she looked around and saw ink puddles and broken floors. Above it was “The Creator LIED TO US!” written all over the wall in ink. Alexis slowly got up rubbing her head. “Ow.” She groaned. 

The figure got worried and put his toon hand over her head. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Alexis turned and her eyes widen at what she was looking at. It was the toon version of Bendy. Not the big scary monster they faced earlier. Or, was this the monster in its tame form. Alexis glared and grabbed the toon by its bow tie. 

“Why did you almost try to kill us!? Where are the rest of my friends!? What. Are. YOU?” Alexis asked giving a toon a glare that could kill someone in a heartbeat. 

Bendy was confused and frightened, “What are you talking about? I’ve been down here for years!” He replied. 

Alexis scoffed, “Yeah right I saw you. All big covered in ink, ready to kill us!”

Bendy sighed slapping his forehead. “That was the Ink Demon,” he replied. “A monster look-a-like of me. I’m Bendy the Dancing Demon. Alive and Immortalized.” Bendy bowed. 

Alexis rolled her eyes not believing what the demon toon told her. The rest of the girls started to wake up and saw who was counted for; Naomi, Maki, and Junko from the Sweetheart team, and Lilly and Ashley from the Amulet Team. “My head.” Maki whined holding her head. 

“Where are we?” Ashley asked.

“Aya-chan? Kagami! Where are you?” Junko looked around for her friend. The group then looked at Bendy, who the later replied with a chuckle and wave.

“Hello ladies.” Bendy flirted. Though just like Alexis, the cures went and surrounded Bendy glaring at him. Bendy gulped as the girls corned him, the only one who didn’t was Lilly. “Whoa! Whoa! Girls calm down! I’m not the real monster here!” 

“Yeah right.” Junko scoffed. “Where are our friends?!” She asked. 

“Where are we!” Ashley yelled.

The demon was nervous and distressed. Lilly saw how nervous the demon was, and decided to protect him. “Guys! Come on, let’s hear this little guy out first!” She yelled. Bendy and the blue cures looked at the shy green cure. 

Bendy sighed, “Oh thank you miss…” Bendy trailed off not knowing the girl’s name.

“Lilly. Name’s Lilly.” Lilly introduced. Bendy smiled and hugged Lilly back. The shy girl flinched, but smiled seeing this demon meant no harm. “See I don’t think he’s harmful.” 

The other cures weren’t convinced, but didn’t have time to start arguing over whom to trust and stuff. “Alright demon.” Junko glared, “can you tell us where we are and where we have to go?” 

Bendy smiled jumping off Lilly’s back. “In fact I do. I’ll show you the way out of here.” Bendy started to lead the group, but the girls stood by and looked at him. Bendy turned around and saw the girls weren’t following him, “Well come on!” He yelled motioning them to come over.

“Should we trust him?” Maki asked. 

Lilly shrugged, “Come on, we need to get out of here,” She looked back at Bendy, “If he’s our only hope of getting out of here then we have to.” 

The rest of the girls looked at each other and they were right. The leaders and the rest of the team were missing. This studio, or whatever this truly is would be a maze to them. With a sigh they followed Bendy in hopes to find the exit to the studio. 

Maki spotted something on the wall, it was another tape recorder. “Look another tape recorder!” Maki pressed it and played the tape: 

Sammy Lawrence:   
He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?"

Once the audio ended a voice echoed through the studio, “I said, can I get an amen!” 

The girls whimpered hearing the voice. Bendy glared at the voice knowing Sammy was around, and didn’t want them near the girls. 

This section of the studio was darker and inkier then the other room. The girls felt frightened even going through an inky hallway. However, they had to suck it up and go through it. As they walked through everyone stopped when they saw a man walking by holding a Bendy cutout. 

“Hello! Excuse me! Where are we?” Naomi yelled.

Then man stopped and turned towards the girls. The girls froze in fear as the man looked at them. It felt like a minute or two before he walked away, disappearing. The girls got out of the ink hallway, ignoring the ink that stained their clothes and gasped seeing there was nothing there. Just a wall and the cutout the man was holding. 

Lilly and Naomi felt like they were going to faint. Ashley and Junko were just creped out. “Where did he go?” Maki asked.

Bendy glared at the cutout, he knew who this man was who did this. “Come on! I know who were going up against! Stay close to me.” Bendy walked away and pressed on a button to another door that opened up. Once the door fully opened the girls gasped at moving blobs of ink wandering around at what appeared to be the music department. 

“What are those?” Lilly whimpered. 

“Searchers.” Bendy replied.

Ashley, Junko and Alexis have confidence in themselves. “Monsters. Hah!” Junko laughed. “We can handle that!” Junko reached into her pocket to try and grab her Sweet Mirror, but saw it wasn’t there. “What the-my Sweet Mirror! It’s gone!” She yelled. 

Alexis checked her pocket and saw that her Pala Phone is gone, “my Pala Phone is gone too.” 

“Same with my Cure Bracelet!” Ashley added rolling up her sleeves. 

The rest of the girls checked and saw that all their transformation devices were missing too. The demon was confused and what they were missing. What was important about what they were missing? “Um? Should I ask?” He asked.

The girls put their panic hold realizing the demon didn’t know anything about them being Pretty Cure. This caused them to panic some more. “Um its nothing!” Ashley lied.

“Yeah! We just lost a lucky charm to us! We’ll find it later!” Junko lied as well.

Bendy knew these girls were keeping something from him, but didn’t want to ask or let them know. He shrugged it off, and kept an eye on the Searchers. The Searchers froze as they heard someone coming towards them and they retreated back into the ink. Bendy sensed who it was and pushed the group back.

To the cures, Bendy was right all along. The figure walking around was the ink monster chasing them moments ago. Bendy shushed them as the figure walked by, skulking around in the shadows.

Lilly whimpered and held on to Alexis and Ashley as the creature walked by. The ink demon stopped and sniffed the air sensing his victims are near. He went to walk closer to them, making Lilly whimper more. Bendy put his hand over Lilly’s mouth and moved the group slowly and away from the ink monster. 

The ink demon chuckled evilly walking closer and closer. The girls covered their eyes embracing the cruel fate they were going to receive. The ink demon stopped hearing something in the distance. Bendy also heard it too. The ink demon growled knowing he’ll get the girls later and disappeared into the wall.

Bendy listened and heard the whispers into the wall. His eyes widen knowing who that was, “Your friends are in danger.” Bendy gasped. 

“What?” Alexis asked. 

Bendy ignored Alexis and started to sprint down stairs, “Follow me!” Bendy yelled. 

“Wait!” Naomi yelled as she and the girls followed the demon. What was the danger? Who needs help? 

Ava woke up in another room far away from where the blue team cures landed. She tried to move, but saw her hands were tied to a post. The little girl was scared out of her mind trying to escape. Ava turned and saw Mia and Sayaka passed out as well.

“Mia! Sayaka! Wake up!” Ava yelled.

Sayaka and Mia opened their eyes and saw they were tied up too. Sayaka was ready to cry, Mia was worried and scared wanting Alexis or Suzy with her. The three girls heard a chuckle and turned to see the inky man, Sammy Lawrence walking by towards the girls. 

“Ah my little sheep are awake.” He exclaimed. 

“Who are you? What do you want?” Sayaka stuttered. 

Sammy chuckled, “Who am I? I’m the prophet of our lord!” He yelled echoing the building. “And what I want is you.” He poked Sayaka on the nose making the girl shiver.

“Why do you want us?” Mia asked. 

Sammy chuckled. “Don’t you see! I’m stuck in this body! This inky dark abyss! This inky prison!” He yelled making the girls fearful for their lives. Sammy sighed, calming down. “All I need is a sacrifice to have him notice me. To set us free! I” he said getting close to Ava’s face, “need to be free!” 

“Y-Your wakko!” Mia yelled. 

Sammy chuckled putting his hand on Mia’s cheek. “Oh you little sheep. With a mouth like that, the lord will get you face.” Sammy whispered. Mia whimpered feeling the cold inky hand run through her hair and cheek. Sammy chuckled and went to another room. Closing the door and turning on the speaker. 

“Sheep, sheep, sheep, its time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead.” Sammy chanted. The door in front of the girls opened, “Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!” He yelled. Suddenly the girls heard growls and a roar. The prophet’s voice went straight into fear, “No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am you-“ Sammy was cut off screaming as what ever was on the other side attacked him.

Mia and Ava screamed seeing ink leak through the door. Sammy’s inky blood seeping through the doorway. The girls struggled to be free they needed to escape from whoever was coming for them next. However, Sammy tied them up nice and tight. 

The girls froze as they heard footsteps walking towards them. “Please leave us alone! Please leave us alone!” Sayaka repeated scared for her life. However, they were relived seeing it was some of their teammates. 

“Alexis!” Mia yelled

“Ashley! Lilly!” Ava yelled as well.

“Naomi! Maki! Junko!” Sayaka yelled. 

Junko, Ashley and Alexis went over to the girls and untied them from Sammy’s ropes. “Thanks for saving us!” Mia cheered hugging Alexis. Alexis chuckle hugging Mia back. Mia then turned to see Bendy she smiled and hugged the demon tight. “Oh my gosh! He’s so cute!” She cheered.

“Thanks!” Bendy chocked. “Could you let me go. I can’t breath.” Mia loosens her hug and looked at Bendy.

“Mia. This is the toon version of Bendy. He helped us find you guys.” Naomi explained. 

Bendy bowed at the young girl. “Your welcome.” Mia smiled and hugged Bendy again, this time lighter. 

“Where we’re you guys?” Sayaka asked. “I was scared!” She cried hugging Junko tight. 

Junko hugged her back and said, “We don’t know. Bendy found us, but the rest of our team is separated. We need to find them and escape.” She explained. 

“But,” Ava started. “Do you know how we can find them?”

That was a good question, none of the girls know how to escape. Heck, they don’t know how to leave this studio. Bendy stepped up, “I do. In fact I know a friend who can help us.” 

This gave the girls some relief, “Great! You can help us!” Ashley yelled. 

“One condition.” Bendy started. “Why are you girls here? And who are you?” 

The girls froze and face the demon that wanted to know who they were.

Somewhere farther away in the depths of the studio, Ayano started to wake up, looking around where she Suzy and Frances were. They seemed to be locked up in this one room boarded up. “W-Where am I?”

“Welcome.” A female voice said. Ayano looked up and saw a Boris with a mechanical arm and what looked like Alice Angel with her hair in a ponytail smiling down at the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my ending was different when I got this done. I decided to make the ending fit more with the game. My original ending was something different that was related with the Ink Demon, but I like this ending more!


	3. Chapter 3

With the Pretty Cure being separated, their fairy partners were put in cages. Each of the fairies shivered wondering where they are. Chaoko and Lin cuddled Hero and Yoru respectively and Peony hugged Breeze tight. The ones who tried to escape were Clyde and Scott who kept ramming into the cage. However, with each ram the cage swung to the point the cage would crash down to the dark ink abyss. 

Scott panted loosing his breath, flopping down on his cage. “Its hopeless. Very hopeless.” He whined. Scott tried to ram the cage once more, but the cage squeaked as it swung. Scott was going to do one more ram, but Clyde held on to his tail to prevent him from inuring himself. 

“Alright, you’ve been ramming into the cage almost 100 times now. One more and we plummet to the ground.” Clyde explained. 

Scott looked down at the cage and gulped seeing what Clyde met. Scott squeaked and hugged his friend shivering in fear. Clyde rolled his eyes sighing Scott being a wimp despite trying to escape a moment ago. 

The fairies then heard someone coming humming a very creepy tune, the footsteps walking closer and closer towards them. The fairies gasped seeing a slim woman toon, with half of her face deformed. 

“Well. Well. Well.” She said. “How have you pipsqueaks adjusted to your new homes?” “Alice” asked. The fairies shivered hearing the voice of the “angel.”

“Let us go~Chako!” Chaoko yelled.

“Alice” laughed. “You think I can let you roam free. Where the creatures could follow you, and bring their disgusting tainted ink into my halls!” She yelled. Chaoko shivered hugging Hero tight.

“That’s enough~roro!” Hero snapped back. 

“Alice” smirked and chuckled at the white fairy. “You’re a brave, angelic little one.” She replied. Hero glared not taking the evil angel’s compliment. 

“What do you want with us~roro?” Hero asked. 

“Alice” chuckled. “Look at me.” The fairies looked at the angel seeing her horrific face. “I was the star of the show.” She pointed over at a poster:

ALICE ANGEL in Sent From Above

“But it was all a lie. I was perfect. Beautiful. The cutesiest little angel sent from above.” The angel’s voice went to this sweet melancholy one, but with a hint of her devilish voice. She then glared slamming her fist on the table, “But HE took that from me! She took it from me! They told me I was perfect! He LIED about my opportunity.” 

“I’m sorry~pio!” Peony apologized. 

“Alice” cried feeling the symphony the lamb mascot gave her. Her cries then turned to chuckles to finally evil laughter. Peony looked at the angel in concern. The angel’s laugh calmed down glaring at the fairies.

“But I can be beautiful. I’m so close. I’m almost beautiful and perfect.” “Alice” whispered. She looked at the fairies and gave an evil smile. “I can make it work. You guys can make it work.”

“How~Chako?” Chaoko asked.

“Alice” smirked. “I can use you. I can use you to make me beautiful.”

“How~Brzu?” Breeze asked.

“Alice” walked over to a table and revealed underneath the cloth were some weapons. The fairies gasped, sure they’ve been taken multiple times, brainwashed, but never thought of being murdered. 

“Your crazy!” Clyde hissed.

“Hey!” “Alice” yelled. “That’s not how you talk to the angel!” She snapped.

“No angel to us.” Clyde mumbled. 

“Alice” heard the comment, but just chuckled. “Oh don’t worry, if you guys don’t cooperate. I have to send in my reinforcements.” 

“You and what reinforcement~ruru!” Yoru snapped. 

“Alice” smirked and snapped her fingers. Suddenly the ground started to shake, making the fairies hold on to the cage bars tightly. 

“Meet my Boris.” “Alice” introduced. The evil wolf roared, making the cages shake. The fairies held on to the bars for dear life. The evil angel pet the big wolf, “don’t worry he won’t bite. Unless…you plan to escape.” 

The fairies stared at the giant wolf, who snarled at the fairies. Yoru wasn’t scared over “Alice’s” threat. “We won’t~Ruru! We have help on the way~Ruru!” 

Hero groaned face palming over Yoru’s big mouth. “Alice” was interested at what Yoru just said. “What did you say about help?” She asked. 

Yoru was about to speak, but Hero put her hand over his mouth to keep the fairy from giving out more info. 

“Please keep your mouth shut~Roro.” Hero groaned. 

“No!” “Alice” snapped. “Tell me more,” she stopped as she grabbed an axe, “or else!” The fairies shivered. They were stuck on telling the evil angel everything, or being silent, and silent for good. 

Meanwhile, Iris and Kagami were walking up the stairs of the studio. Since they woke up, they separated by their friends and noticed they too lost their transformation devices. The two girls worked together hoping to find a way back to their friends. The two stumbled upon an elevator. 

Iris was concerned about the elevator. Seeing the studio was old, did it still work? Was it broken? “Should we?” Iris asked. 

But Kagami didn’t answer she walked right inside the elevator. Iris sighed and followed Iris in. Iris looked at the elevator buttons and saw the numbering is weird. Instead of Floors 1,2,3,etc. The floors said K, 11, P, 9, 14 and S.

“So which floor do you want to go on?” Iris asked. 

Kagami looked at the buttons and clicked the one to go to level 9. The elevator door closed as the ride made noise going down. As it went down “Alice” started to speak through an intercom. 

“I see you.” She sang. Iris and Kagami stopped and looked around where the voice was coming from. “You two are looking for your little friends.” 

“H-How did you know?” Kagami asked. 

“Well let’s just say I have them.” The two girls were relived seeing their friends are safe, “but not for long.” Kagami and Iris were scared when “Alice” said those four words. 

“What are you going to do with them?” Kagami asked.

Though the girls didn’t see it, “Alice” smirked. “Making sure they’ll stay in one piece.” 

“You give them back!” Iris yelled. 

“Alice” laughed as the elevator went into a stop. “You think you can come in and take them! I need it to be beautiful again! And I won’t let you girls bring me down!” When she said those words the elevator plummeted to the depths below.


	4. Chapter 4

“So let me get this straight,” Bendy started. “You girls are magical warriors, called the Pretty Cure, who fight evil monsters to protect the world?” He asked.

“Yep.” Alexis replied. 

“And you guys got a letter from Joey, to meet you at this studio?” 

Sayaka nodded. 

Bendy sighed putting his hand over his face, “and a demon, monster version of me chased after you girls. You tried to go super hero form, but couldn’t and now you lost your devices?”

“Exactly.” Ashley finished. 

Bendy tried to wrap his head around all this, but was only going to accept the whole super hero thing. “I’m slowly understanding it.” He replied. 

“Well it’s supposed to be a secret, and were not to tell anybody, but you better keep your mouth shut.” Junko warned. Bendy nodded in response. The group continued to walk around the studio leading a toyshop. The girl’s eyes sparkled over seeing all the toys surrounding the area. Planes and large plushies of the toons scattered all over the room.

The cures were amazed with the room seeing all the toys around. “Is this a toy factory?” Mia asked.

Bendy nodded, “Welcome to Heavenly Toys! The toys where myself and the others were made!” He introduced. The girls were in awe with the toys scattered all over the room. Mia and Sayaka went to hug the large Boris plush; Ava held the Alice plushy and hugged it as well. 

As everyone looked and played with the toys, Junko, Alexis and Ashley were serious about the situation as their mascots, leaders, and their transformation items were still missing. 

“Guys come on! We have a rescue mission to do!” Ashley yelled. 

“I know, but can we have a little fun, first?” Ava replied as she played with the toys. Ashley rolled her eyes, until she heard a rumble. The girls stopped play around as the ground rumbled beneath them until they heard someone singing! 

“Who was that?” Naomi asked. Maki replied with a shrug. The girls ran where they heard the singing. Though they stopped at a room filled with Alice Angel merch. 

“It sounded like it was here.” Lilly mentioned. The lights turned off, and the screens on the wall turned on featuring Alice’s face. Then they heard Alice’s voice from the cartoons singing, 

“I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to swing. I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love... I'm Alice Angel! I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town. Just one little dance, and I know you'll fall... I'm Alice Angel! I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy, can this girl sing. This gal can grant your every wish...”

The song ended abruptly as the evil Alice who are holding their mascots captive slammed on the wall screaming, “I’M ALICE ANGEL!” It scared the girls so much it made Ava, Lilly and Sayaka start crying. “Alice” slammed her hands on the wall shattering the glass that held her as she gave a menacing laugh. 

“Tell me, are you the girls wondering the halls? In my halls?” “Alice” asked. The girls were too frightened to ask. The little demon hid behind them hoping the evil Angel didn’t notice him. “Alice” chuckled, “well if you don’t answer then I have some…things to tell you. The first thing, did you loose some sweet, innocent creatures?”

Alexis gasped, “You have our fairies?” She asked. 

“Alice” chuckled, “Yes I do, and they’ll make me perfect again. Once I get them “well put together.”” She explained.

“You let them go you psycho!” Bendy yelled. 

“Alice” laughed hearing the little demon’s words. “Well…so you’re the fake demon that’s been walking around, warning others of “our” presence.” Bendy glared the at the angel. “You think you can be the hero and stop me and the ink demon. Hah! You don’t have a chance you little runt.”

“Hey!” Sayaka spoke up. “Don’t talk to him like that! Everyone is special in his or her own way! You don’t call anyone a run and they don’t have a chance. They have hope they can do something!” She demanded as she walked next to Bendy.

Hearing Sayaka’s words made Lilly stand up for Bendy too, “and he’s no runt! He’s perfect! The best little demon we ever met.” She continued hugging the little demon. 

“Blah. Blah. Blah. That’s so touching.” “Alice” mocked. “But it won’t make you save your friends. I already got them prepared for something.” While the girls didn’t have their transformation items they were ready to fight this evil angel. “Oh are you girls connected with two other little girls that passed by here.”

Ashley and Naomi gasped, “Iris.” Ashley whispered.

“Kagami.” Naomi whispered. 

“What did you do with them?!” Mia yelled. 

“Alice” looked at her black inky hands, not caring about the girl’s worries about their friends. “They took the elevator and I gave them a ride of their life.” She explained as a smirk appeared on her deformed face. 

Bendy gasped knowing what the angel meant, “You didn’t.” He glared. 

“Alice” chuckled, “Oh I did.”

Bendy growled ready to attack the evil angel as she disappeared walking off into the darkness. Though he was lucky the girls were able to hold him back before he could cause harm. Bendy released himself from the girls and ran off hoping the elevator was still intact before its too late.

“Bendy! Where are you going!?” Junko asked running after the demon. The demon was fast for the girls to catch up too. As they chased the demon, the girls were stuck in a fork in the road. 

DEMON PATH or ANGEL PATH

“Where did he run off too?” Naomi asked. 

The girls looked at the two paths, “Well Bendy is a demon, so demon path!” Ava suggested. 

Alexis shook her head, “No Bendy is a good demon, so Angel path!” 

Junko groaned, “Which path!” She yelled not wanting to argue about this any longer. The girls looked at the two paths and took a vote; Naomi, Junko, Ashley, and Alexis pick angel path while Ava, Sayaka, Mia, Maki, Lilly pick demon. The groups checked the two paths and when they got a step closer the doors shut on them. 

Naomi ran to the door and started banging on them. “It’s stuck! Its not opening!” She cried.

In the Demon Path room, Ava tried to ram into the door, only for it not to budge. It also made the fire cure slip and fall into a puddle of ink. Ava spit out the ink and tried to rub it off. “Yuck!” She spat. Ava then saw another tape on a table and turned it on. To her surprise, it was from Joey Drew.

Joey Drew:   
"There's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got it started. Just a pencil and a dream. We all want everything without even having to lift a finger. They say you just have to believe. Belief can make you succeed. Belief can make you rich. Belief can make you powerful. Why with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself. Now that... is a beautiful, and positively silly thought."

The girls stared at the tape in shock and confusion. “What?” Was Ava’s only response. The girls were too in shock and confusion. That’s how he saw dreams and belief. That’s not how they saw it. Seeing how the room was nothing, but ink they left the room and ran into another surprise 

“You guys are okay!” Mia cheered. She ran to hug Alexis who smile in response hugging her team member back.  
“You find anything?” Alexis asked. 

The Demon Room group looked at each other and nodded slowly, “we did.” Ava replied. She explained to the group that went through, and were in shock over Joey’s speech. 

Maki looked at the 2nd group and saw the two rooms led to the same path. “Seems like these paths led us to here. 

“Girls! Girls!” The girls turned around and saw Bendy catching up. “I know. Where your friends landed.” He panted catching his breath. 

“Where are they?” Ashley asked. 

Down at level S, Iris and Kagami woke up, surprised they were alive from that fall. Iris looked around and saw the floor they were on. “Kagami! Are you okay?” Iris asked. 

Kagami rubbed her head, “I think so.” She replied. Iris helped her up, and they looked at the damage done to the elevator, “How were we able to survive that?”

Iris shrugged and they decided to walk towards a hallway. They looked at the fork in the road and saw a knobbles door to their left. When the went right they stared in horror at the room. This room belonged to Grant Cohen, and saw stuff written in ink over the walls. 

“Hey look!” Kagami pointed to the floor, she saw a gear on the ground and picked it up. Realizing this is the missing knob they put it on and spin it opening the door. 

Walking into the archives they saw books in shelves all over the room. They walked in, and tried to find a way out, which wasn’t hard as it was a simple mystery trick, moving the books in a certain order. Once that was passed, they were able to pass through a door to another hallway to a sky kart. 

After going through the kart they went through another room. Iris opened the door to the other side and gasped shutting it. “What’s wrong?!” Kagami asked.

Iris felt sick to her stomach seeing what she just saw. “I-I-saw-saw-something sickening.” She gulped. 

Kagami looked at the door and opened it seeing inky humanoids standing there, shivering and looking at the girls in sadness. Kagami felt sick, putting a hand over her mouth. They couldn’t stop there they had to keep going. 

As the two walked passed the Lost Ones, the later just looked at the two yellow cures rather then hurting them. A few pointed to the vent, 

“Is this the way out?” Iris asked. 

The lost one didn’t respond, but shook their head as a yes. The two yellow cures went in with Iris leading Kagami out. Slowly as they walked, they were spooked by “Bendy” who slammed his hand on the vent.

However, the Ink Demon just squealed, rubbing his finger on the vent and walking away.

“Please tell me he’s not leading the way!” Iris sneered as she and Kagami continued to get out of the vents. Once the found the way out, they saw figures through the other side. Iris squinted being able to make out who the figures were and got out. 

It was the nine other cures smiling at their friends. 

“Iris! Kagami!” Alexis yelled. 

Iris and Kagami turned and smiled seeing their friends, “Ashley! Lilly! Ava!” Iris yelled running to her team.

“Guys!” Kagami yelled coming over as well. The girls smiled hugging each other wondering what happened to them? Or asking how they survived. Though Iris saw the little toon Bendy and gave a small smile. 

“Thanks for leading us out little one.” 

Bendy was confused on the girl’s response, “What are you talking about?” He asked.

Iris chuckled, “You were the one to lead the way, were you?” 

Bendy shook his head, he was ready to explain about the other evil Bendy, but was cut off by something sinister. 

The girl’s reunion was interrupted with chuckling over them. “What was that?” Kagami asked. 

Bendy glared knowing what that was. After that they heard “Alice” screaming. 

“Could that be the Alice we saw?” Lilly asked. 

Bendy nodded, “No doubt about it!” He replied. “Let’s go I know where your friends might be!” 

Bendy led the group into a dark abandoned amusement park towards the entrance of a Haunted House. Sayaka and Lilly shivered hugging each other tight. “Relax, nothing too scary was built, you need to save your friends right?”

Lilly and Sayaka looked at each other and nodded, Bendy smiled, “Good follow me.” Sayaka and Lilly took a deep breath and followed the demon to the haunted house. Once they got deeper in, they were surprised at what they saw.

The evil Alice was dead, stabbed to the back. 

The girls gasped seeing the dead evil angel on the ground dead. “Looking for them?” A voice asked. The girls turned and saw the good Alice, Allison Angel and her partner Tom holding their friends in cages smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Allison and Tom led the remaining cures and their fairy partners, still in their cages to their secret hideout. The girls explained to the two heroes who they were, “So the three strangers we got was telling us the truth all along.” Allison added. 

“You know where Frances, and the others are?” Ava asked. Allison nodded. 

However the angel looked at the other member of the team, “Though where did you find him?” Allison asked pointing at Bendy who waved at the angel with a smile. Tom growled making the demon shriek and hold onto Mia.

Mia looked at the scared little devil, and rubbed his head to comfort him, “he found us.” Alexis explained. “The monster look a like chased us down and separated us, and he found me and the others.” 

Tom and Allison looked at the demon who nodded, “Its true, I’ve been stuck down here for who knows how long?” He answered. 

Tom rolled his eyes not listening to what the little demon had to say. Allison and Tom finally made it to their hideout. The lead cures were sitting down doodling as they looked up seeing Allison and Tom coming back with their friends and fairies. 

“Alexis! Mia! You’re okay!” Suzy yelled hugging her two friends. Ayano and Frances did the same, happy they were safe. 

Allison and Tom decided to open the cages as the girls were reunited with their fairies. The fairies ran out of their cages and to the Pretty Cure hugging them happy they were safe. 

“Thank you~pio!” Peony thanked before running to Suzy. 

Tom’s ears then picked up as he looked above and out into the opening growling. “Tom! What’s wrong?” Allison asked. Allison then heard it too. “He’s coming.” She whispered.

The girls stopped and listened. They heard growls, and something running over them. “Is that the-“ Ayano was cut off.

“Ink Demon. Yes.” Allison answered. “He’s found us.”

Tom then ran over to a box in a corner and opened it. The girls smiled seeing the transformation devices. “Our devices!” Lilly exclaimed putting her Cure Bracelet on.

“Tom’s been keeping them safe.” Ayano explained grabbing her Sweet Mirror, “when we told them who we are Tom kept it in a box till we found you.” 

Once everyone got their items back, they were ready to fight the Ink Demon. 

Well…except Bendy 

“Hey! Where’s my weapon!” Bendy yelled. Tom sighed and handed Bendy an axe. “Awesome!!” He cheered. 

“Okay! Let’s go!” Frances commanded. 

The group then went off to hunt for the ink demon! Once they got into the ink demon’s lair, by boat of course they saw the huge building where ink figures were. Scott and Clyde sniffed the ground hoping to pick up a scent, “This is giving me the creeps.” Iris whispered looking at the Lost ones. 

“Is this what the monster Bendy does?” Sayaka asked.

Allison nodded, “He does a lot more, but this is one of them.” 

Scott sniffed the ground pointing his nose to a door. The door opened leading the fairy to face the ink demon. Scott whimpered and ran back to Frances. “What’s wrong?” Frances asked.

The walls started to show black as the Ink Demon came out from his throne and towards the team. Suddenly, the Ink Demon’s hands started to turn bigger. Then the ink demon’s horns got larger till the ink demon became a beast.

“So that’s the true form!” Bendy yelled. 

The Beast Bendy chuckled evilly and roared loudly at the team. 

Allison Angel, Tom, and Bendy were ready to fight the demon, but the girls passed by them, their transformation items in hand. “Don’t worry you guys, we got this.” Ayano insisted. 

Allison Angel lowered her sword and looked at the girls. “B-But…” 

Frances turned and smiled too, “don’t you worry a thing! Let use show you are true power.” Frances then showed her Cure Bracelet. 

With their transformation items in hand, they were ready to transform. A glowing rainbow light engulfed the room blinding the Beast Bendy and the three heroes. 

“Pretty Cure! Secret Treasure!” The Sweetheart Team shouted. 

“Pretty Cure Unlock!” The Amulet Team shouted as their hair turned to a different color.

“On Stage, Pretty Cure, Make Up!” The Believe Pretty Cure shouted placing their Dream Badge on their Pala Phones. 

The girls changed their appearances as they transformed into their cure forms. 

The treasure of the blooming flower, Cure Rose!

The treasure of reflection, Cure Mirror!

The treasure of luckiness, Cure Clover!

The treasure of the ocean, Cure Bubble!

The treasure of the meadow, Cure Lavender!

The treasure of harmony, Cure Music!

The fluttering wings of a dream, Cure Fairy!

The splashing wings of beauty, Cure Water!

The wings of blooming sweetness, Cure Grass!

The wings of shocking courage, Cure Electric!

The wings of burning love, Cure Fire!

Believing with a loving heart, Cure Fiore!

Believing with a hopeful heart, Cure Aurora!

Believing with a dreaming heart, Cure Symphony! 

The rainbow light faded as the toon heroes stared at their new friends. They knew the girls weren’t kidding when they said they were heroes. Bendy was even more surprised at them. Their clothes were frilly and colorful, their hair was a different color and longer, but they were no longer scared they were ready to slay the beast. 

“So they were heroes!” Bendy smiled.

Beast Bendy roared he wasn’t going to let 14 magical girls defeat him. He slammed his fists on the floor and searchers, lost ones, and to the girl’s horror ink clones of themselves started to appear.

“Is that, us?!” Cure Lavender asked horrified at the ink clones. The ink clones of the cure chuckled and laughed lunging at the team. Cure Grass and Cure Fiore screamed holding onto each other, but Allison came by and slashed it. 

“We got the ink creatures, you handle the demon!” Allison yelled as she lashed a searcher. 

The Pretty cure nodded and started to fight the Beast, punching and kicking it as much as they can. Beast Bendy was fast, but Cure Electric was faster and was able to attack he demon. Beast Bendy was ready to ram into the electric cure, but was surprised attacked by Fiore and Aurora using a spin kick attack knocking the demon off its feet. 

Allsion, Tom and Bendy destroyed the ink clones, searchers and some Lost Ones headed towards them. “Back to your puddles!” Allison yelled as she slashed a Lost One. She didn’t notice Searchers headed towards her, making her gasp. 

Bendy slaughtered one of them with the axe Tom gave while Cure Fairy punched it back to the ground. “I know you said you can handle it, but everyone needs help once in a while.” She mentioned before running back to her friends to tackle the ink beast.

The fairies were cheering on the cures and the hero toons as they took down the ink monsters. Though their cheering caught the attention to the Lost Ones. The fairies squealed until Cure Symphony, Cure Grass, and Cure Bubble showed up and defeated them.

Beast Bendy was not baking down he rammed into Cure Fairy, Cure Fiore and Cure Rose to a wall. The three leaders groaned having the demon run into them like a tractor. Beast Bendy was about to attack the leaders, but Cure Music came around with her Musical Bell.

“Pretty Cure! Music Pulse!” Cure Music yelled. Launching her move at the ink beast. The beast got blinded from the brightness of the attack, making the creature melt a little bit. Cure Music then realized how to destroy the Ink Beast. “Everyone! We need to use our powers to destroy the Beast!” She yelled. 

Everyone looked at each other and nodded ready to use their attacks, but the Beast roared and slammed his fits on the ground blowing everyone away. The beast roared and laughed seeing the girls defeated. 

“Come on Pretty Cure!” Chaoko cheered. 

“Pretty Cure! You can do this!” Scott yelled.

“Don’t give up!” Breeze yelled. 

The Pretty Cure slowly opened their eyes and looked up at the beast. The Beast marched towards them the cures got up slowly, not wanting to give up. They no longer want to be trapped in this nightmare. The girls grabbed their wands and pointed it at the monster.

“Pretty Cure! Prism Tourbillon!” The Sweetheart team yelled.

The rainbow swirl blinded the beast as he growled marching towards the girls.

“Pretty Cure Lumière Hurricane!” The Amulet team yelled. 

“Pretty Cure Fire Storm!” Cure Fire yelled launching her attack.

The attacks made the beast yell in pain. Allison, Bendy and Tom were surprised on the attack.

“Pretty Cure Harmony Orchestra Borealis!” Believe Pretty Cure yelled launching their attack.

The attacks were too much for the beast as it started to dissolve and die disappearing from the cures. “He’s gone.” Bendy said in surprise. 

Allison and Tom sighed, “Its over.” Allison whispered smiling. 

After the long battle Allison tied some ropes together to let the girls out. “The rope will lead you guys out. Be careful incase more searchers or anything surprising shows up.” Allison warned. 

“Thank you so much for helping us.” Ashley said.

Allison smiled, “You’re welcome.” 

Bendy walked up to the girls, “um, will we see you again?” He asked. 

Naomi nodded, “Of course. What ever you need!” Naomi then went to climb the rope along with the other cures.

Ayano was the last one, but before she could leave she looked back at the toons, “Well goodbye.” Ayano said with a smile as she and the cures left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun story! I might make more drabbles like this in the future. Some will be canon and some will not, but until then see you in the next story!


End file.
